Final moments
by Mr. Zeek
Summary: This is the story of Trasks final moments of his life, told through his eyes.


**A/N**

**First of all thanks for clicking on my story. Second of all I just wanted to say that this is my first time writing a story from this kind of perspective so I hope I did well.**

**Description:**

**I've always wondered exactly how the confrontation between Trask and that one Dark Jedi went down. Even though you hardly know him, I always thought he was pretty kool. These are the last few minutes of Trask's life through his eyes. **

**Disclaimer: Kotor is not owned by me :(**

* * *

><p>Final Moments<p>

This has gotten way out of hand. For all I know me, the Kid, and Carth are the only ones left alive on the Endar Spire. As I step up to the door leading to the bridge, I hear sounds of fighting coming from the other side. After checking my blaster, I turn to my companion. Ronik Keyes, a bright young soldier of Asian descent. Despite his age he was a hell of a fighter. His skills with long ranged weapons were well above average, but short ranged weapons such as blades were his specialty. Fighting with strength and elegance was his style.

I turn to him before we open the door. "This is the bridge; we'll be in some pretty close quarters." I say. He nods, understanding what I mean. Placing his rifle in a slot on his backpack, he switches to the long sword strapped to his back. "Ready." He says as he gets into a battle stance. I place my hand on the opening mechanism. Looking to Ronik I nod my head. "You go first, I'll cover you." I say. He silently nods his head. Time to roll.

As the door opens, a Sith trooper turns to me with a short blade drawn. Taking a step forward he prepares to launch at me. However his attack is cut short as I fire a few shots in rapid succession at his head. The visor melts away and allows the last shot to strike him right in the left eye. He releases a short scream before falling to the ground, dead. The other two troopers behind him turn to face us, both equipped with blades as well. Before anyone could react an explosion erupts from the head of the bridge. Both of the troopers stumble forward from the force of it.

Seeing my chance I aim my blaster and send a charged shot into the center of the left trooper's torso. His armor barely holds together as he was flung back into a terminal, grunting on impact. Ronik was momentarily distracted by the explosion but quickly recovers. He took a few strides forward and strikes the other one on his right wrist, slicing through a particularly weak spot. He drops his weapon with a pained yell. Ronik never gave him the chance to recover as he ran the blade through two separated armor pieces on his abdomen. A guttural gagging sound emits from the trooper as Ronik yanks his sword from the other man's stomach, letting him drop to the floor.

I step toward my target as he tries to crawl to his feet, the large dent on his chest armor restraining his breathing. A few well-placed headshots eliminate that threat. Looking in the direction of the explosion, I see some dead Republic and Sith soldiers strewn across the room. Many of them I knew personally. I lower my head. If only I were here soon, maybe I could have done more. "Trask?" Comes a voice from behind. I turn around to see Ronik looking at me with concern. "I'm fine, let's get moving." I say dismissively. He nods his head before walking towards the other door that exits the bridge. I fall behind shortly after.

As we approach he decides to keep his sword drawn, giving a couple practice swings to stay loose. I turn to him. "Make sure you're ready, we're getting close to the escape pods." He takes a few steady breaths to calm himself as the ship trembles from distant explosions and collisions. Nodding he opens the door and steps through, I do the same. We walk down a short hallway and into another room. The second I enter, a feeling of dread washes over me. I don't quite understand, it's almost as if I can… sense something bad. Almost like the way of things have been disturbed. My eyes lock on a door on the opposite side of the room. Drawing my own sword I walk ahead of Ronik and cross the room. "There's something behind here." I say nervously.

The doors fly open to reveal a Dark Jedi garbed in black. He activates a double bladed lightsaber, the short hallway becomes bathed in a crimson tint. I jerk back slightly in fear and surprise. Then I straighten up and set a hard look on my face. "Damn, another Dark Jedi!" I momentarily glance behind me. Ronik takes an unconscious step back as his eyes widened with fear, and his breathing slightly quickened. He wasn't ready for anything like this, hell neither was I. But he obviously had never experienced anything even close to this. He doesn't deserve this, he was still young. Probably not a day over 30, whereas I'm nearing 50. His life shouldn't end before it begins.

I take a shaky breath. "I'll try to hold him off, get to the escape pods." I say forcefully. I look back at Ronik. He turns his head towards me, creasing his brow in confusion. "Go!" I shout, charging at the saber wielding Sith before my companion could react. Roniks eyes widened in panic and shock. He lunges for the door but fortunately a few close by explosions fries its systems, causing it to slam shut. Permanently sealed. There was some pounding on the door but I ignore it. The deadly warrior in front of me spins his weapon a few times before gripping it with both hands in a battle ready stance. He sneers at me. "Pointless, everyone on this ship will die anyway." He says in a cold voice.

"We'll see about that." I say. He steps toward me, prepared to strike. I can't let him be on offense or this will be over before it starts. I jump at him with my blade raised high, bringing it down as I get close. He effortlessly blocks it, and then brings the other side around aiming at my head. I barely put my sword up in time to block it. However, the power of the blow forces me against a wall. I get no time to recover as he comes at me, twirling the double sided saber expertly. I take a step forward, pulling my blade back in preparation to swing**. **Our weapons meet in a shower of sparks. A far off explosion causes the ship to rumble. The lights keeping the hallway illuminated flicker on and off while we exchange more blows. If I weren't fighting for my life I would say that this is truly an amazing sight to behold.

We back away from each other enough to stay out of reach from both of our weapons. He has an amused grin on his face. "I have to admit, you fight well for a Republic grunt." He says. Standing up straight with his saber at his side in one hand he continues. "I sense some potential, the force flows strongly through you." I crease my brow as I take a step back, still in a fighting stance. "What are you getting at?" I ask. He chuckles darkly before answering. "You have the makings of someone who could become powerful Sith, join the dark side and you will have everything have ever wanted." He says with his fist clenched in front of him. I scrunch my face in disgust and anger. "I'll never join you; my allegiance lies with the Republic!" I shout while taking a step forward, raising my sword.

He frowns in annoyance. "Once a Republic dog, always a Republic dog I suppose." He says before getting back into his stance. "At least you'll make for a good warm up." Then he lunges forward and unleashes an unrelenting barrage of blows. I won't last much longer at this rate. My sword is becoming dented and slightly disfigured from the heat of his lightsaber. Finally he jumps back, only to do a full 360 rotation while twirling his saber. Using the momentum of his spin, he swings his weapon at me with all his might. The tremendous amount of force behind his blow is enough to effectively sever my sword in half. Then in the blink of an eye, he brings the other end around. Impaling it straight through my stomach, and out my back.

The searing pain is unimaginable. My insides are being burned to a crisp. The Dark Jedi yanks his blade from my body with a sadistic grin on his face. I let out a strangled cry as I stumble backwards, holding the large hole in my abdomen. My back hits a wall. I slide down it as all of my strength leaves me, letting what remains of my sword clatter to the floor. The Sith warrior deactivates his lightsaber. "See, no one can defeat the power of the dark side." He says. "Now it's time to go take care of that friend of yours." He extends his hand in the direction of the malfunctioning door. He forms a fist, causing the door to slightly implode on itself. Then he quickly opens his hand. The door is smashed open, leaving a large hole in the twisted metal frame. Without sparing as much as a glance at me, he steps through the opening.

Damn it! I hope I bought enough time for Ronik to escape. I start to cough and hack up blood and ash. Looks like this is it. I wipe away some blood that has dribbled from my mouth. At least I'll have died fighting for what I believe in. Leaning my head back against the wall I let my aching muscle relax completely. I close my eyes, breathing in and out slowly. Ready for whatever awaits me on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks for reading my story. I hope you liked it.**

**This was just a late night idea that popped in my head, but it got me thinking about a concept for another story. I may or may not do it, it depends on if I get good feedback or not from this. Anyway, thanks again for reading.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
